


Stories Within the Stars

by TheBroadwayCult



Category: Don't Stop Me - Malloy/Knight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayCult/pseuds/TheBroadwayCult
Summary: Some Sammo the day before the dance-a-thon.
Relationships: Samson (Don’t Stop Me)/Mo (Don’t Stop Me)
Kudos: 1





	Stories Within the Stars

Samson and Mo sat on the hill behind Plain Springs High, looking up at the stars above them. The duo sat on an old blanket Samson’s grandmother had knit for him years ago. It used to have no use, collecting dust in his closet, but now it was known as the blanket Mo always insisted on using to snuggle under. The sun had set hours prior, leaving the ground lit up by the reflection of the full moon and stars.

“I know that look… you’re nervous.” Mo broke the silence, moving his hands so his fingers were resting lightly atop Samson’s. “What’s up?”

“This dance-a-thon,” the shorter boy sighed, losing his gaze in the nighttime sky full of stars. “We haven’t heard from DJ, whatever his name is, since we confirmed. Not to mention countless students who said they would come but haven’t RSVP’ed, and it’s less than twenty-four hours aw-“

“Hey, hey, it’s going to work out.”

“The whole student council is putting so much trust in me the lead this dance.”

“And if all else fails, Jaynie will take care of it. Or I’ll take care of it, you haven’t been planning this by yourself.”

“I know.” Samson relaxed, finally moving his hand to take Mo’s into his own. He rested his head onto the other boy’s shoulder as they both turned their eyes upward. “Do you know the story of Perseus and Andromeda?”

“I can’t say that I do.”

Samson pointed up toward the sky, at a certain cluster of stars. “Andromeda was a princess who was taken by a sea monster and met Perseus along the way, and they fell in love. He went back and slew the monster, and in return, he would get to marry her. But Andromeda was already promised to another man, so Perseus fought the man and won. The two lived happily ever after and when they died, the lovers were turned into stars so their story would never be lost.”

“So love is written in the stars, literally.” Mo cracked a smile. “But I’m still not seeing it.”

Samson took Mo’s hand and pointed out the shapes of the two lovers. “Right there.” He turned his head toward Mo, and he realized how dangerously close they were to each other. “See it?”

Mo still couldn’t see it, the shining specks all resembled shapeless lights to him. “Yeah. I do.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Samson’s lips. He pulled away with a smile and pressed their foreheads together, feeling the other’s breath against his skin. “The dance-a-thon is going to go great. If it doesn’t, movie night at my place afterward.”

“I think that sounds great either way.” A matching smile spread across Samson’s face as he looked into Mo’s dark eyes, which seemed to sparkle under the full moon. “I hate to pull away, but I told my folks I’d be back before ten…” Samson said reluctantly, rubbing the back of Mo’s hand with his thumb.

“No worries, we have the rest of our lives to go on dates,” he paused with a smile. “And to hear more of your romantic historical stories.”

Samson stood and helped pull Mo to his feet. “Come on then, there are plenty more stories within the stars that I have to share.” He said as the two began to descend from the hill, getting lost in each other in the night.


End file.
